in_search_of_peacefandomcom-20200214-history
Cinderella
Cinderella or Cinder for short was Calista's best friend and a general during the Great War. Personality Sometimes she's cheerful and happy, other times she can be a real pain to deal with considering how stubborn she is. She can't stop herself from making fire puns. Although she's immortal, she does feel pain she also does get fatigued. Book 3 Cinderella is currently in Lillian's Great Triumvirate The Great War After the dawn of magic, people believed in monsters such as Dragons, Chimeras and Phoenixes. Cinder's parents forced her to join a cult that centered around hunting down and fearing these creatures. During a famine that left many members of the cult dead, the headmasters decided to offer sacrifices to the creatures. Three to the Dragon, two to the Chimera, and one to the Phoenix. All the volunteers including her brothers were killed until it was Cinderella's turn who was offered by her parents. Blinded by a false hope, Prayers were chanted and a young Cinderella was lowered into a so called Phoenix Den. As she was burning, she was turned into ashes and never to be seen again. During the next couple weeks, the famine had left and the land had become fruitful again. During a hot summer morning, with the sun high in the sky, A giant phoenix arose from Cinderella's ashes and reverted back to her old self seemingly unscathed. Cinderella gained the power of the phoenix and gained her immortality. All her blood is replaced with burning hot lava and was capable of going full phoenix starting from the wings. She then slaughtered her entire cult for sending her to die just for a month's worth of food. As she grew older and time passed, the Great War had begun and she took to the battlefield as a magician. During a clash, she heard of Lillian's Gospel Of Peace and decided to join them on their quest. She preferred Calista's methods of justice and peace over Lillian's which made her and Lillian not get along so well. During the climax of the war, She was willing to assist Calista on her mission but later changed her mind because she didn't want to get involved if anything were to go wrong. Calista then told Cinderella to wait for her where no one would find her. Centuries passed and Cinderella was still waiting until Calista's Awakening. . Appearance Cinderella has red eyes and ankle-length pale blue (almost white) hair. She wears a light brown shirt that appears as if it's been discolored from fire, and dark red overalls that're randomly decorated with paper charms. Her hair's tied with these same red and white paper charms. The paper talismans on Cinderella's pants and hair ribbons might be wards to protect her from being burned by fire. Her shirt, which lacks such talismans, appears to have been burnt repeatedly, while the ribbons and pants show no such wear. Cinder is one of the females in all of the series to wear pants. This, along with her somewhat forceful way of speaking, often leads to her being depicted as something of a tomboy. However, because conditions in Old Westerrose resemble those of feudal Japan, pants are hard to come by and must be made by a skilled tailor or imported from the Outside World, and presumably are much more expensive than skirts or dresses. This make pants a status symbol, and given Cinderella's lack of royal ties, and her rugged lifestyle, it's natural for her to insist on wearing them. Abilities Cinderella is the master of the flame and most of her attacks are based around that element. * Immolation: Cinderella sets her target on fire, usually does the trick. * Planetary Devastation: With help from Calista and Alucard, Cinderella ignites giant meteors from the sky to crash down on earth. * Phoenix: Cinderella harnesses the power of the phoenix and soars into the sky, burning everything she sees to ash. Extremely Volatile. Quotes * Did you hear about the fire at the circus? The heat was in tents. * Behold the intricate and subtle weaving of my cunning arcane . . . ah, screw it. Burn a lot! * HERE COMES SOME PYROMANCY!!!!!! Side effects may include blistering, odor, and a burning sensation. Ask your neighborhood Cleric if pyromancy is right for you. * Liar, liar, pants on fire. Shirt on fire. Shoes on fire. EVERYTHING IS ON FIRE! * Calista, I can't take this war anymore. It's burns to see all these people fighting for something so trivial. The world has been corrupted beyond repair, something has to be done. Execute the plan. You will not fail. You will not succumb to outside influence. You 're the savior of this world. Show them your divine power. Show them the power of Calista Claybourne! * Being alive for so long...seeing Lillian die....and prepared to see you all perish too....This is the true cost of Immortality. Relationships Calista Claybourne: Friend and Sparring partner Alucard: Childhood Friend and ally during The Great War. Lillian Harris: Friends. Trivia * Originally, Cinder was planned to be evil and corrupt and lead into Part 4. * From the French name Cendrillon which means "little ashes". * Cinderella is in love with Calista. A girl crush type of love. * Immortality is the worst thing that could happen to someone. Seeing everything you know and love crumble and rot before your eyes. A century of happiness isn't worth an eternity of lonliness. If you become immortal, people wouldn't understand you anymore. And in the end, you've condemned yourself to an eternity of solitude. Eons will pass, stars will fade and she will be there to watch it. * Cinderella is neither a magician or a human. She's what she is. Category:Characters